Shampoo más Akane más China es igual a un Ranma golpeado
by amor por escribir
Summary: Porque Akane tenía que perder la memoria en estos momentos ¿no es así? y encima que no me recuerda y estamos obligados a ir juntos a China por el shampoo además se ofrece a cocinar ¿No es así? Y después de todo ya me lo esperaba, si los celos de Akane no me mataban iban a hacerlo sus preguntas que me intimidaban y sino lo lograría su comida. Aún puedo seguir con vida...¡¿CIERTO!


~Shampoo más Akane más China es igual a un Ranma golpeado~

¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? Akane no recuperó su memoria gracias a la tonta de Shampoo. Bueno, creo que tengo algo de suerte. Hay dos opciones. La primera: pedirle que me dé el antídoto para que mi prometida me recuerde, una cosa que es imposible. La segunda es un poco más facil; voy a China y busco en cada fábrica el correspondiente al número. Mmm… ahora que lo pienso bien solo hay una opción que es mucho más fácil. ¡Me voy a China!

En ese momento al parecer toda la familia apareció. Si, en definitiva me escucharon.

-Me alegro que te preocupes tanto por Akane. Es una lástima que no te recuerde.-dijo la hermana del medio

-¿Qué quieres?

-Bueno, quería que me consiguieras un par de billetes de China, serian todo un negocio aquí.

-Nabiki, no se le piden esa clase de cosas a personas como Ranma.

-Gracias Kasumi.

-Ranma, ¿podrías traernos una pava de mármol? Nos hace mucha falta ya que la que tenemos la usamos todo el tiempo para que conviertas en hombre y ya no tenemos donde calentar el té.

-Pe-pero esto es por…

-Y si te encuentras a Shampoo y luego resulta que te quieres casar con ella, Ranma Saotome, ¡te juro que…!-pronuncio el padre de mi lindo marimacho.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No piense eso! Solo voy a buscar el Shampoo para que Akane me recuerde. Nada más.-Bueno, tranquilízate o van a pensar que estás mintiendo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Hay por favor que no me mire. Tal vez si me escondo atrás de mi padre-panda no me notaría.

-Akane, tu prometido te hará recordarlo-dijo la ''comerciante´´ de a familia tomándola por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia mí.

-¡Nabiki estás loca! ¡Él no es mi prometido ni siquiera lo conozco!

-Una mejor idea para que vallan juntos.

¡¿Y ahora tú también Kasumi?!

-Mmm- dijo pensativo Soun- creo que es una grandiosa idea.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué acaso te volviste loco? Mandarme a China con un desconocido.

-Bueno, será mejor. Mientras más rápido lo recuerdes mejor y mientras tanto su relación podría renacer-agregó entusiasmado.

Estoy muerto.

-Pe...

-¡Yo preparo su bolso-corrió escaleras arriba Nabiki.

-Yo prepararé la comida-anunció la mayor en un gesto gentil caminando a paso lento hacia la cocina.

-Pe...ro.

-No te preocupes Akane querida, partirán esta noche.

En un par de horas, la comida que Kasumi había preparado ya estaba lista y solo pensábamos en parar las veces necesarias... o cuando se le ocurriese descansar al marimacho.

Era apenas la mitad del camino cuando de repente la boca de ella se abrió.

-Dime algo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde hace cuánto me amas?

Bueno, lo admito nunca me imaginé algo así. ¡Esa chica estaba loca con o sin memoria!

-¿De qué estás hablando?-lo admito, esas palabras me salieron de la boca un poco nervioso-Tu casamiento conmigo no fue nada más que un acuerdo de familias.

-Eso explica todo-me contestó mostrando una mueca de enojo-yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien tan desubicado como tú.

¿Alguna vez sintieron un silencio que nunca terminaría? Bueno, eso es lo que estaba pasando en ese momento: Ella no me hablaba, yo no le hablaba.

Habíamos llegado a una playa que daba directo a un abundante mar conectado a algunas playas de origen más al suroeste de nuestra ubicación.

-Descansaremos aquí-anuncio feliz y sin una sola gota de sudor en la cara, después de todo, yo llevaba sus cosas junto con las mías.

-¿Dónde está la comida?

-Está en tu mochila-respondí tirándome en el suelo pansa arriba, sudado, sin fuerzas para moverme.

-No, aquí no está.

-¡¿Qué!?

-Si quieres puedo cocinar algo yo. Te ves muy cansado y por cómo estas te ves incapaz de hacer algo respecto de la comida.-se paró y se fue, pero antes de eso hizo una gran fogata-volveré en un rato.

En cierto modo lo sabía. Si no terminaba por matarme por los celos que Shampoo le causaba lo lograrían sus preguntas, y si las preguntas no lo hacían, era claro que en unos minutos, cuando la cena esté lista, moriría envenenado por la comida de mí futura esposa. Si tan solo tendría un poco de fuerzas para correr a buscar comida…

Ya lo termine :D ¿Qué les parecio? :D

Me gusto mucho crear este capitulo en la nueva sección de Ranma 1/2 :D

Si le tiran rosas a la obra dejen sus

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

:'D

Y si prefieren tirar tomates también :D

Un gusto que hallas leído esta historia y un fuerte habrazo de despedida hasta la actualización (quien no creo k sea pronta D:)

Amor 3


End file.
